Accidentally in Love
by Silver Rush
Summary: After iKiss - Freddie has feelings more than a friend for Sam, but she doesn't feel the same way as she is Pete's girlfriend. Carly sees this and decides to help him whether he wants it or not.
1. Chapter I

**Title:** Accidentally in Love  
**Author:** The Burning Red Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** After iKiss - Freddie has feelings more than a friend for Sam, but she doesn't feel the same way as she is Pete's girlfriend. Carly sees this and decides to help him whether he wants it or not.  
**Author's Note:** First iCarly story. Please read and review and if you like I will continue to write the second chapter of this. Not that I have it planned and ready to be published, but eventually I will if you'll tell me to.

* * *

Accidentally in Love

**Chapter One**

I admit that I was alot angry that Freddie handcuffed me to a nerd that just had to be Gibby. After he was done screaming when I found out yelling at Carly to call the police so I won't kill him, he did the right thing by taking those things off of our wrists. We watched and heard Gibby crying and going home. So you know what that means do you?

Revenge.

And that I did. I eavesdropped...well, overheard, actually. Freddie was talking to Carly about he never had his first kiss and that was when I knew what I can do for my revenge on that Dork of the Century. I was just going downstairs to get some food, but I then realized I had no money so I was going to get some from them until I heard that little dark secret of Freddork's which I thought it was a perfect revenge.

Bitter revenge it turned out to be. Not as quite as I expected.

Kids were teasing and picking on him about he never kissed a girl. They were pointing at him and taking digital pictures. That's when I felt that horrible pain inside of me which I never felt before. I felt dirty. Rotten. But mostly guilty. I was the one who caused that and should be blamed for it. Without telling Freddie or even Carly, I had beaten up the kids that were giving him a hard time.

I mean, sure not having your first kiss was pretty pathetic, but those kids just need to grow up because I'm pretty sure that none of them have been kissed by a girl or a boy either. They are just doing that to Freddie because he's a geek. It was pretty awful.

Being my regular self in front of Carly, I was and when I hurriedly entered the studio I saw her that she isn't very happy. So I quickly apologized. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." I walked in as she continues to pour meatballs into two separate bowls.

"You're always late." She told me not surprised.

"So, the show doesn't start," I look at my phone for the time. "In three more minutes. Where's Fredweird?" I haven't seen him all day at school today and now I'm curious as to where he is.

"Freddie not coming." By the sound of her tone I could tell that she sounded angry.

"What?" I asked surprised. It's not like him to stay at home even for school. "Okay, he stayed home all week, he missed two iCarly rehearsals, and now he's going to miss the show," I sighed shaking my head at that boy wondering what's going on with him. I just announced his little secret to the web, but I think he's just acting like a baby. Not having your first kiss and everyone knows about is not a big deal. I'm fine not having my own first kiss. **_No you aren't._ **That small annoying voice also known as my conscience bugged least that's what Carly had told me it was. **_You keep thinking about as if it's going to happen today or the next._ **_**I don't care that I don't have my first kiss.** _I thought.** _Yes you do._** I ignored it and continued talking. "So unprofessional."

I saw her stopped pouring meatballs and gave me an angry look almost scathing. I blinked twice as she never gave me those looks before. I must've really hit her on telling Freddie's secret on the show. Oh great. I completely feel guilty and a big mouth now. I wish I could somehow go back in time and make sure that none of this would ever happen. _**But it did and it's impossible to do that. You have to face the consequences.**_ "You really hurt him. Everytime he leaves his house he gets tease because you told the whole world he never kissed anyone. You know he wouldn't even talk to his mom. He just sits on the fire escape alone because he's just to embarrass to see anyone." She walks over to the computer and camera. I really felt horrible, I really do. I just wish I could open my mouth and say that to her, but it won't let me. "You, like, ruined his and you don't even care!" She yelled which hurts.

I walk toward to her and said. "Alright, I'll go apologize-"

Carly interrupted me. "It doesn't even matter if you apologize! Kids are still going to give him a hard time because you can't take back what you said!" _Don't cry, don't cry._ I told myself as I felt water blurring my vision. _You don't cry. Sam Puckett does not cry. She stays strong._ And so I did. It's just that I have never seen Carly so angry before and all of this really was because of me. She and no one else know how I extremely feel guilty. _All of this is really my fault. **Yes, yes it is.**_

"Look I didn't mean-" I tried to say, but I got interrupted again. I really was going to say I'm sorry to Carly for making her feel this way, but she wouldn't let me.

"You went to far this time!" Carly continued yelling. She sighed and her phone starts to beep. "We got to start the show."

Oh yeah, the show. I completely forgot about that. I feel like I don't want to do it. I don't have the pumped up energy like I normally do. She took it down, but I was the one who took her energy down first. I frowned feeling absolutely miserable of what I had done. "But how can I do the show now since you made me all depress?"

"I don't know, just do it." Carly told me stubbornly and I could tell she's trying to cool off from the anger so I decide not to say anything else. She types something on the computer to set it up which she had seen Freddie do it so many times. I never bothered trying to do it myself. I walk in front of the camera and heard Carly's countdown. "In five, four, three, two..."

When I heard the music on, I forced myself to put a smile. "Hi, I'm Sam!" I waved at the camera.

"And I'm Carly!" She introduced as this is we always do for our introduction.

"And this is iCarly!" We exclaimed happily and Carly was holding the remote in her hand and pressed the cheering and applauding button.

"The only webshow that doesn't contain no Trans fat." Carly commented.

"And keeps kitty litter boxes smelling fresh all day." I replied and I started to tell them our first segment of tonight's show. "Carly and I are about to have our very first..."

"Meatball War!" We exclaimed simultaneously.

"We have our sling shots!" Carly said as we both hold each of our owns up showing it to our viewers.

"And a hundred meatballs." I said and also showed them to the camera so the viewers could get a closer and better look. **_You have to apologize to him sooner or later. It might be hard, but you know it's the right thing and it will make you, Freddie, and Carly feel better._ **"But before we start our Meatball War," I turn to Carly. "I want to say something." I took the blue remote and pressed the button that muted the music. Right now, on the show? **_Yeah, why not?_** What if he's not watching it and I'm making a fool out of myself? **_You might be wrong._**

Carly looked at me as if her face was saying, 'What are you doing?' But I already know. It's the right thing. It would make me, Freddie, and Carly feel a lot better. _**I told you so.**_ I swear this conscience of mine is going to be the death of me. "On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone before and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show." I pulled on a serious face and hoping that the rest of the jerks at school would get the message. "And you people out there who were teasing Freddie, better lay off. Cause I bet a whole lot of you never kissed anyone." I sighed and felt ready to admit the truth that I held for so long.** _You can do this._** "Including me." I glimpsed over at Carly and saw her eyes wide and jaw dropped as she was in a state of pure shock. Earlier, I told her and Freddie that I kissed some guy, but it never happened. I made that thing all up. It was an absolute lie, which is no surprise since I sometimes lie all the time. "Yeah that's right, I never did," I took another glance at Carly and she's still surprised. "So go ahead and make fun of me. Unless you live next to a hospital." I added making sure that they would think twice before doing that.

Carly looks at me and then quickly back to the camera. "Uh, our Meatball War will be happening soon, but for now, enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose." _What is she doing?!_ She can't stop the show. I looked back at the camera and my eyes looked over to see her near the computer to put up the picture.

"That was amazing," Carly said to me. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. _I can't believe I did that._ I thought then my conscience was in my mind. _**But you feel better now, don't you? You don't have that burden on your shoulders anymore.**_ "You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie."

"Well, it's the least I can do to make him feel better." I shrugged. _Something still doesn't feel quite right._ I knew there is something missing besides Freddie is not here being our technical producer for iCarly. _I should apologize to him in person._ It would be the right thing to do anyway. Even if he seen the show or not, I need to let him know I'm really sorry for what I did. "I'm gonna go apologize to him."

Carly watched me go as I left the studio. Then, I came back as there was another thing that I miss. I grabbed the bowl of slightly stale meatballs and heard Carly's giggle as I did. She knows that I love meat and I think I'm pretty sure that everyone knows. It just tastes so good. Anyway, I walked downstairs and opened the door and the other to burst into Freddie's apartment. I looked around and seeing that his overprotective mother isn't in sight so she's probably doing whatever that she does.

I ate a few meatballs and thought that they didn't taste that bad, they actaully tasted pretty well. I'm clutching the bowl and wondering where he could be, but remembered that Carly mentioned he's sitting alone on the fire escape so I went over there. When I head down that way, I hear music floating down the hallway...the music almost sounds depressed. Wow, I must've really hit him that hard. Great. But at least I'm here and trying to make things better for us so we'll both be cool and so Freddie won't hate me for the rest of his life just because I told his secret to all of the iCarly viewers.

There, I saw Freddie sitting in a folding chair, just staring out into the night where the full moon had risen and at the stars that his eyes concentrated on. I wonder what he's thinking about; probably something about Carly, I revealed his secret, or something else that's in that little nerd's mind.

I curled up my fist and knocked on the glass sliding door with my knuckles. Freddie turned, and he saw me. We stared into each other's eyes and it almost feels like we're having some sort of staring contest. I smiled halfheartedly at him really not knowing what to do. Freddie returned that same smile to me and motioned that I could come in. I opened the door and swung my legs over the windowsill.

The awkward silence came and I asked him tentatively. "What's up?" _Way to start a conversation with a boy that you just ruined his life._ I was pretty stupid to ask that question.

"Nothing." He simply replied.

The silence was on again. _**Think of what to say!**_ I remembered holding the bowl that was filled with meatballs. I looked down and only to find there's just one. I must have eaten them all quickly and fast.

"Meatball?" I suggested holding it out to him.

"No thanks?" He said so I toss it over the fire escape not feeling the need to eat it anymore as I strangely lost my appetite. It's not because it's slightly stale. _**Is it because you're in the presence with Freddie and this is the first time you didn't make a nasty comment to him?**_ I guess my conscience has a point there. This is the first time I actually talked to him without making fun of him like I normally do. But I'm pretty sure that's not the reason.

I looked over at Freddie and saw him making a reluctant smile. I waited for him on what he's going to say. "That was really brave. What you said." Oh, so I was right. He did watch our show, but I was surprised that he would. Thinking that since he skipped rehearsal and the show he might as well not watch any of it.

"You heard?" I asked him and he grabbed his laptop.

Freddie grinned at my bewildered expression and he asked shaking the laptop slightly. "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" He sat next to me on the windowsill. I looked over at can't believing that he's actually comfortable sitting next to me and not being afraid of me hurting him physically. Which I won't do tonight because there's something I need to do that I need to get off of my chest so I can feel better again.

I took a deep breath and said loudly. "I'm sorry about telling everyone you never kissed anyone."

He looked pleased, but I still don't feel better. I thought telling him that would, but apparently not. _**Keep apologizing some more bad things you had done to him in the past.** It's like a list.** Just do it. Trust your conscience; it will make you feel better.**_

I rolled my eyes and added. "And about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle." I saw him smiling and I was relieved that he would be so cool about this. "And about sending your cellphone to Cambodia." I decided to stop right there as those two were the ones I thought were the most bad things that I done to him. "Everything."

"So this means you're not going to mess with me anymore?" He asked me hopefully and he was so wrong.

"No, I'm still gonna mess with you," I promised. "I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again."

"Good," He said unexpectedly. He actually...enjoyed...that? Messing around with him, teasing him, constantly harming him physically and mentally pain? I told him that I still would antagonize him and he said 'good?'

"Good?" I repeated.

"Yeah! It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time," He explained and I was pretty surprised. He stuttered. "But maybe you could pull back just a little bit--"

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't either," He mumbled at once.

"It's so dumb," I sighed.

"Whadda ya mean?" Freddie asked.

"Y'know, how people get all freaked out over their first kiss," I explained. "Stupid."

"So you weren't lying? You've never really kissed anyone?" Freddie asked as he looked into my eyes. I told him the truth like I told Carly earlier. "Nope." I looked back at him and by the way how his face looks it looked like as if he was thinking of something deep. I wonder what. "Sometimes I wish I could just get it out of the way."

"I know, me too." Freddie whispered in understanding.

"Right?" I agreed. "Just so I could stop worrying about it!"

"Yeah," Freddie murmured smiling his half smile then he gave a small laugh. He was laughing because...? Because of what?

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's..." He muttered trailing off. Something is going on in that little nerd brain of his and I want to know.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Naw, it's dumb," He said, but he smiled. What is he thinking of?

"Say it!"

"Okay!" He relented. "I was just gonna say..."

I knew what his sentence was now. That he wants to...UGH! That'd be totally disgusting! Me doing THAT with him? If anyone would think of that they would be out of their mind and that person happens to be Freddie. Typical. Well, sort of not. I didn't know he wanted that especially with me.

"That we should kiss?" I finished his thought and I saw him his eyes going wide. Whoops, did I say the wrong thing? He doesn't want that, did he?_ **Maybe it's because you want it?**_** _Absolutely not! The kiss, yes, but with Freddie, no._**

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?" He gulped. Even though his question was tempting, but I couldn't do that to him right now. Not like I'm saying I would do it later or tomorrow, but I just don't feel like hurting him. _Whoa. Did I really say that?_ I think I did. Something must be wrong me. With the both of us. I was the abrasive girl who always teased Freddie, but now as I am with him, I'm talking as if I'm talking to Carly. Okay, maybe that is different, but it kind of feels like it. The other thing, Freddie has also changed with having muscular arms and his voice getting deeper. Didn't know that geeks can go through puberty too. This summer really has changed all three of us that it's weird.

I shook my head to his question. "No."

He gulped again. "Well...should we? Just so both of us could get it over with?"

__

**You've been waiting for this for years.**

I would kiss anyone, but him.

**That would make you have to wait longer. Who do you want Freddie's first kiss to be with? You, Carly, or another girl?**

It's just going to be one little kiss so...

"Hmm." I officially made my decision. "Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with." He chirped.

"And you swear we'll go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over," I demand.

"Totally! And we never tell anyone," He agreed enthusiastically.

"Never," I said reluctantly and I hope that I can keep that promise. I tell Carly practically everything. I hope I could manage just to keep this one secret.

"Well lean." I demanded.

We both leaned our heads in that tilted slightly and swallowed. _Oh my God!_ Our lips touched. Then I felt something...it felt weird...amazing. Like fireworks is everywhere and butterflies on my stomach and my heart just skipped a beat. Freddie Benson and I, Sam Puckett kissed. Had our very first kiss to be exact.

I had my eyes open wide as I didn't or never knew that a kiss would have such an emotion on you. I noticed Freddie who has his eyes shut lightly and he looked like he was enjoying himself. _Well it was his first kiss and yours too._

I stepped away slightly. Freddie looked puzzled, yet strangely euphoric. "Well, that was, um..." He began his voice hoarse.

"Nice?" I finished timidly.

"Yeah, nice, uh..."

"Good work?" I said and my hesitation made it sound like a question.

"Thank you, you too," He finished nodding.

I swung my legs over the windowsill really slowly. I still couldn't believe that did that to him and to me. I don't know if I was good or bad. All we said we were both good and it was nice so I think that meant something. Did it?

"Hey," He called grinning. "I hate you."

"Hate you too." I mumbled.

I ran down the stairs and hearing Lewbert screamed incoherently, but I was out running home. I wanted to talk to Carly about it, but I couldn't and can't. I've made a promise that we wouldn't tell anyone, not even Carly, about our first kiss. It's just like the same promise Freddie kept to me that we would go back to hate each other once it's over.

"Mom, I'm back," I called entering the tiny trailer and she never does answer.

I crawled into bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of what just recently happened to me.

I have just kissed Freddie Benson.

Wow.


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that you like this story. The kiss will be told from Freddie's point of view now. When it's the third chapter, the actual story is going to start there. I'm just putting Freddie's and Sam's point of view for what they thought and feel about their first kiss. Then, it's starts days later with Sam going out with Pete and Freddie having a tinge of jealousy in him and Carly's wondering about their behavior that they're fighiting more often and stuff like that. Please be patient about that coming chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

Accidentally in Love

**Chapter Two**

Okay, so I did the craziest thing that a person could ever do. I handcuffed Gibby to Sam. It really was payback. I was just trying to get her for all of the things that she had done to me in the past.

So we're even.

Wrong.

It turned out to be worse and gotten way out of hand. Somehow, she knew that I never had my first kiss. I thought the only person that knows about it was only Carly, but she knew it too. She probably overheard, but I really don't know how she told my secret to every single iCarly viewer. Yeah, can you believe her? She revealed my secret before the show ends. I was shocked and devastated.

When she revealed my secret, she left and Carly went after her saying that she ruins my life (which she did). I dropped my camera and my mouth hanging open. I still couldn't believe that Sam would do that, but I should know that's just her. She would always tease me for whatever reason that I don't know why. Well, I know she does it to get herself amused, but it still tortures me everyday. That woman causes me physical and mental pain and I'm her friend. She can be nice to as long as you don't get on her bad side, but I'm her main target to constant tease and pick on all the time.

I went home after she said my secret. I felt like a coward for doing that, but kids at school watches iCarly so they might pick on me too. So I told my mom that I'm sick. She was checking my temperatures and giving me medicine, but I repeatedly told her that I'm fine and that I only need sleep. She bought that and went to work and promised me that she would fly home if I need anything. I told her a thousand times that I was fine. She finally left. I couldn't tell her that Sam told my secret to everyone on the internet because she asked me what was wrong and I lied to her. I always don't like to lie, but this time, it was an exception.

I stayed at home for a few weeks until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw it was Carly. I was surprised to see her. Usually, I wouldn't be and feel happy about it, but right now, I'm not in the mood to see anyone. Even if it is her, my beautiful crush. She told me that I should come to school the next day and I really didn't want to. She begged me alot and when she said, "Please for me?" That's when I caved in and went. I don't know why I always give in whenever says that, but I do everytime. I promised her that I will and she got happy about it, but I'm sure that I wouldn't be that happy to go to school.

I told mom that I felt fine and was ready to go back. I wore a disguise to school so no one would recognize me as Freddie Benson. Sam told me to show my face to the audience when she was going to tell my secret, I did because I didn't know what she was going to do at that time. So everyone knows who I am, but they won't if I'm wearing a disguise.

I walked over to Carly's locker and she gave me a shocked expression. She sighed and told me. "Oh come on, Freddie. No one cares that you never kissed a girl. Now take off that stupid disguise."

"Fine." I took off the stuff and hand it over to her.

I regretted taking off the disguise when I saw a group of guys stopped walking when they saw me. "Hey Freddie!" They said and I turned my head around wishing I didn't and could ignore them. They started to make kissy faces at me and I felt completely humiliated and this is all because of Sam.

I became more upset when I first entered the school. I hung my head down not wanting to look anyone anymore. "Ignore those guys. They're being immature." Carly tries to cheer me up, but it's not working, though I agreed with her because they're also making a fool out of themselves.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Freddie." The history teacher with a British sounding accent came walking over to us. _What does he want_, I thought having no clue. "I must say, you should not be embarrass about the fact you never kissed a girl,"

"Well, thanks for stopping by!" Carly says trying to push him out of the way, but he pointed his finger at her and he put his arm around my shoulder walking away from her by a few steps.

"You should stand straight with your head cocked and just shout out 'I am Freddie Benson and I have never kissed a girl!'" He announced. I looked around and saw there everyone in the school heard. They started pointing at me and laughing. I thought that was the dumbest advice a teacher ever given me in my life. They were suppose to help with your problems not make it worse! He walked away defending me, but they ignored him.

"Okay, so far things don't seem to be going well," Carly said with a sad voice. We heard giggling and turned around only to look at little girls taking pictures of me with their digital cellphones.

...I want this day to end...I sighed and closed my eyes. I looked at her reaching hand out wanting my disguise which is no use anymore to put it on because people already know me and my secret. "Can I go home now?"

"I would." She said handing it back to me and I left.

I stayed home for weeks and weeks again lying to Mom saying that I got sick again from someone at school. I told her again that I just need some sleep so she didn't worry about me that much like she did when I first told her.

I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for Sam telling my secret to the whole world. I felt like staying at home doing nothing all day and not seeing anyone. I've been missing iCarly and the rehearsals. I'm not sure if Carly and Sam found a new technical producer or not. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't use Germy like I had picked out for them the last time when I was dating Valerie.

One night, I watched their show. I still don't go to iCarly and the practices, but I watch it. When they were about to start their Meatball War, they stopped and the music turned off. I wonder what they or doing.

She looked at the camera and spoke. "On the last iCarly, I told everyone that Freddie never kissed a girl. That was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show." She leaned to the table and pulled a serious face on. "And you people out there who were teasing Freddie, better lay off. Cause I bet a whole lot of you never kissed anyone." She sighed. Wow, I can't believe she's doing this. This is the first time I ever heard her apologize. That's something...different. I thought. "Including me." I felt my jaw opened and she looked at Carly who was pretty shocked at the truth too. "Yeah, that's right, I never did," She took another glance at Carly and back at the camera. "So go ahead and make fun of me...Unless you live next to a hospital." She added quickly to get her tough side back on. Typical Sam.

There was silence for the two of them. I still couldn't believe that she had done that. I never thought that she would apologize for something that she was the one who caused it. Carly came in a clearer view and took one look at Sam and then back at the camera. "Uh, our Meatball War will be happening soon, but for now enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose." Sam looked at her going away and then I saw the picture of a weird man with shrimp up his one nostril. Talk about weird and not something you see everyday.

A few hours later, the show didn't come on quite a while. I put the music up louder and looked at the night time sky. Thinking about how Sam revealed my secret and many other things that are...personal. I sighed and heard someone knocking on the glass sliding door. I turned around from what I was sitting which is a folding chair. I was surprised to Sam there and I told her that she could come in.

When she walked outside she asked me. "What's up?"

I slowly shook my head to her reply. "Nothin'."

I stood up stepping quietly toward the exit to turn off the music. and sat where she was sitting. Somehow, she got a meatball a in her hand. "Meatball?" She offered me. It's like she finds and gets food out of nowhere.

"No thanks?" I said confused. I saw her toss it over the fire escape. There was silence and I looked around. Then I smiled and said to her. "That was really brave. What you said,"

"You heard?" Sam stuttered. I turned to grab my laptop and grinned how her bewildered expression looks.

"You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" He asked shaking the laptop slightly and sat on the windowsill next to her.

It was different. Seeing this new...this side of Sam. I never thought that we were able to have a conversation without having to fight or argue about pointless and stupid things.

"I'm sorry," She said. "About telling everyone you've never kissed anyone." I was thankful for that and gave a little and small smile at her. "And about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle." I remember that and the only time I discovered there was the dressing when I was about to use it. "And about sending your cellphone to Cambodia." I had to get a new phone because of what she did on EBay. "Everything."

"So this means you're not going to mess with me anymore?" I asked hopefully. Kind of hoping that she would and that she wouldn't.

"No, I'm still gonna mess with you," Sam promised. "I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again."

"Good," I said.

"Good?" She repeated questionally.

"Yeah! It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time," I admitted. "But maybe you could pull back just a little bit--"

"Yeah, I don't think so," She said quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't either," I said at once. Should've thought of that.

"It's so dumb," She sighed.

"Whadda ya mean?" I asked.

"Y' know, how people get all freaked out over their first kiss," Sam explained. "Stupid."

I was taken aback and looked at her in the eyes so she could tell me the truth. "So you weren't lying? You've never kissed anyone?"

"Nope." Sam answered.

Hmm...if Sam and I never had our first kiss maybe we could...no...she would never do that and I don't know why I even thought of that. I must be crazy to come up with that idea.

"Sometimes I wish I could just get it out of the way."

"I know me too." I whispered.

"Right?" Sam agrees. "Just so I could stop worrying about it!"

"Yeah," I murmured still thinking of that idea. Sam would probably hate me forever for it. Who knows what kind of things she could do to torture me because of that? If that would happen, both of us would have to wash our lips with soap. I made a small laugh at that shaking my head. That would never happen.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's..." I muttered trailing off. I don't think she would want to know.

"Tell me!" She demanded and I'm getting the bad side of now, but she would think my idea is stupid too.

"Naw, it's dumb," I said and smiled again.

"Say it!" She's very demanding so I gave in.

"Okay!" I relented. "I was just gonna say..."

"That we should kiss?" She finished my sentence and my eyes were wide. She wanted the same thing?

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?" I gulped at the pain of it that she sometimes would do to me every now and then out of amusement or something that I had done.

Sam shook her head. "No."

I was surprised, but gulped again. Really unsure of her response. "Well...should we? Just so both of us could get it over with?" Since Sam and I didn't have our first kiss yet, I figured that we should...kiss. I can't believe that I want to do this, but I it's not like I actually love her and she's my crush. This kinda makes sense.

"Hmm...Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with." I repeated moving a little closer to her.

"And you swear we'll go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over," She demands.

"Totally! And we never tell anyone." I agreed. We tell anyone, not our friends from school, not our parents, not Spencer, and not even Carly. This has to be a secret.

"Never," She says reluctantly. I waited for to do the first move, but she told me. "Well lean."

And so I did. Our heads tilted slightly and we both swallowed. Then...that's when I felt our lips touched. I closed my eyes knowing that's what all people do when they kiss. I see it sometimes out in public and in movies; tilted heads, eyes closed, and enjoying it. My first kiss...I would never imagine you would...feel a lot of emotions. Especially in your stomach.

I could've sworn we kissed for a minute. We broke apart and she stepped away from me slightly and I was puzzled. "Well, that was, um..." I started out, but trailed off again. I have no idea what to say how that was.

"Nice?" She said the word.

"Yeah, nice, uh..." I agreed with that vocabulary.

"Good work?" She said. Not sure if it sounded like a question or a compliment.

"Thank you, you too," I nodded.

I saw Sam swung her legs over the windowsill really slowly. Before she left, I quickly called out to her grinning. "Hey. I hate you."

"Hate you too." She mumbles but I could still hear her perfectly.

I watched her go then stared back up at the twinkling stars.

Never in a billion years would I ever think of kissing Sam that lasted way more than half of a second.

Now I did.


End file.
